Hurts Doesn't It?
by Haythamshadow
Summary: (There just isn't enough Harry Flynn reader inserts in the world, so here i am writing a Flynn reader insert story) whats it like to find it hard to trust? whats it like to finally trust someone only to have them betray that trust? it hurts doesn't it...
1. Chapter 1

**(** I know i have another story working and i really shouldn't start another one, but i was inspired by Michael Buble and his awesome song cry Me A River. AND this one is going to be way shorter than the strangers wrath one, i'm planning on making that one pre-tty long. Anyway there is NOT enough Harry Flynn fan fiction out there, i mean come on who didn't love flynn in that game? he is one sexy beast people! ugh i love flynn, so i'm writing him a story.** Naughty Dog owns the Uncharted series and its characters**, BUT WE get to love and fangirl over the series and its characters**)**

* * *

"Flynn i swear i had no idea! If i had known i never would have *sigh*... please... please you have to listen me. I...I didn't mean it. It meant nothing to me! i swear! please Flynn i never wanted to hurt you."

You screamed after him, but he continued to walk towards the door despite your pleas.

"Oh cry me a river.." He said in that british accent that you always thought made every single one of his words sound sweeter, but.. not these words..not now. Obviously done talking to you, he walked out the door, leaving you with your face between your hands. You sat down on the bed you were standing in front of, tears beginning to seep between your fingers. And the worse part was, you weren't sure if he would even come back

"I'm sorry Flynn... I told you i was sorry.."

* * *

You had been working with a man named Harry Flynn for a while now. You were both treasure hunters striving towards the same goal. To become filthy stinkin' rich. You had become fast friends, since you shared the same desires. On your last adventure with Flynn, you had realized you feelings for the Brit. Though often times your feelings could only be better described as umm... primal. You wanted him... oh how you wanted him, you wanted the heat from his body, his silver tongue, to run your fingers through his hair, you wanted him to take you and... You blushed and broke your train of thought when your mind started to wander down forbidden paths. You were a little shocked with your self at times. You just couldn't help it. After the time spent you together on your last treasure hunt in japan, you were smitten.

* * *

**Japan**

After weeks of searching, reading ancient scripts, and wandering you had finally found the location of an ancient temple deep within one of the forests of Japan. And within it an ancient samurai sword worth millions. Before reaching the temple you both had to jump across a ravine, it wasn't too big, but it was definitely deep. Flynn had jumped over first.

"See? easy." He said to you, eyebrow raised, and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yea..easy.." You said as you peered down the narrow but very deep ravine.

"Just...Don't look down"

You gave him a look before saying "alright here i go, you better be ready to catch me Flynn." A serious look paired with a playful smile told Flynn you were playing around but were seriously afraid you might fall.

"Yes yes i've got you alright? Now would you jump over here? i'd like to reach the temple TODAY." he widened his eyes and shook his head up and down to give emphasis on the "TODAY".

Then with a small grunt you leapt forward, and you right foot touched solid ground, but not for long. The ground under began to give way, and rocks crumbled when your foot made contact. You gasped "Flynn!" You were going to fall.

Luckily Flynn lept forward with an "Oh Shit!" and grabbed onto your hand before you could fall to your death.

You were both gasping for air, the sudden scare had knocked the wind out of both of you.

Flynn chuckled, now sure that your hand was in his.

"See? I told you i had you."

You looked into his eyes. He had saved your life. Had Flynn not been there... You would be dead. He pulled you up with one arm and you helped him out by using your legs to climb up the rocky wall at the same time. Now with both of your feet on firm ground he released your shaking hand and smiled with relief. You stared at him, then said

"Thank you Flynn. you.. you saved my life."

Flynn gave a cocky smile, and you felt a small fire begin in your heart, a fire that was started by a simple smile, a fire that after that incident, continued to grow.

"Yea you owe me mate. Now please do try and watch your step love, wouldn't want you falling and leaving me and the money behind...now would we?" He smiled and laughed to make sure you knew he was joking, he then turned and walked on towards the temple that was waiting to be plundered.

He was so calm and collected, while your mind and heart was still racing from having just come face to face with death. This showed you just how confident Harry was with himself, and how much confidence he had in you.

You knew you could trust Flynn and that he always had your back, and Flynn knew he could put his trust in you as well, he knew you were his loyal partner in crime, and you would always be by his side. Even if it meant putting your life in danger. He trusted you.

But you had fucked up... you had fucked up big time.

* * *

To Be Continued...maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

**( sorry in advance if this chapter fails! i'm just gonna finish writing about what happened on your adventure with flynn in japan because i didn't want to just skip all of that, and then i'll get on with the sad, dramatic stuff if thats ok with you guys, let me if you want me to just cut to the chase or continue this romantic totally adventure with flynn. **

**Flynn: truth is vulpes here is a total procrastinator, and honestly has no idea what shes doing. You chose the perfect hobby didn't you love?**

**sarcasm looks really good on you Harry, really it does... **

**Flynn:"doesn't everything?" **

***sighs* flynn always wins. Hey another rhyme! like " in like flynn" get it? Flynn: no. You're not funny mate... *shoves Flynn off his chair and he falls on his ****perfect ****ass* now you can watch me write from the floor. I DO NOT OWN UNCHARTED OR ITS CHARACTERS.)**

Soon after crossing the ravine you had reached the steps that lead to the temple's entrance, after a ( by flynn's standards ) short walk up the steps. You were both standing at the base of the temple. The temple itself was giant, and underneath the greenery that had grown on the temple walls over time, you could see its dark red coloring. It was still as beautiful as it must have been ages ago. the temple had a traditional pointed japanese roof, and two very large, very heavy doors with handles of gold. Wind chimes hanged from the porch roof, the sound making the place seem all the more lonely, and the fog that was beginning to roll in certainly didn't help either. The pillars that held up the porch roof were decorated with japanese characters that had been etched in. Too bad you couldn't read it, you might have noticed the warnings that were written there.

"Finally, we made it" said Flynn with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Thank god. My feet feel like they might fall off any second. Why do i even let you drag me off to places like this" you sat down on the steps of the temple with a grunt and proceeded to take off your shoes and massage your aching feet.

"Oh stop your complaining, you know you love it." Flynn turned and offered his hand to you. "come on then mate, we don't have all day"

You moaned and reluctantly grabbed his hand and let him pull you up off the ground.

"_ow, ow, ow, ow, ow._" You said in a low voice as your feet complained from being forced to walk again so soon. Flynn chuckled "Just walk through that door for me and i'll give you a foot massage when we get back, deal?"

Now on your feet you released his hand. Hands on your hips. Eyebrow raised. "How 'bout we split the money we make off of this blasted sword we're looking for 70/30 and we call it even. Think of it as payment for all my..._ow_... pain and suffering..._fuck my feet_..."

Flynn looked at you with an amused look and. He laughed " A woman after my own heart." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head "You see love? THIS is why i drag you along with me!" he stepped closer to you and leaned in towards you as he spoke. "_We think the same._"

"heh." Looking down you thought about how similar you and Flynn were and it made you smile."I guess we do."

You lifted your eyes to meet Flynn's, a pleased smile still on his face. You noticed how his eyes lowered and lingered on your lips. His cocky smile fading, and it seemed as though he was going to take another step towards you. You breath hitched and your body tensed in anticipation. His eyes shot back up to yours, and that confident smile returned in no time.

" Now lets get in that temple." He turned and started for the door, he grabbed the golden door handles and pulled. plants and leaves were pulled off, paint and dust fell. " come on! we haven't got all day! Don't expect me to do all the work, or you can forget all about that 70/30 split." and he walked in.

The whole time you just stood there feeling completely cheated. You honestly thought he was going to kiss you! You wanted it to happen!

*sigh* You half smiled. Shaking your head "fucking tease" you whispered under your breath.

"What was that!?" Flynn asked innocently leaning from behind the door way. You eyes shot up, a bit startled. It was just Flynn who apparently had the ears of a hawk.

" Nothing! I...I didn't say anything."

"Well then could you hurry it up mate? its dark and damp in here. Lets not stay too long, i don't exactly enjoy standing around as much as you."

"On my way darling." You said sarcastically. Teasing him. You walked through the door Flynn held open for you, once you had stepped through he shut it.

"Darling huh?"

"shut up.."

"Do you always say that to everyone or...are you truly, inevitably falling for me now."

"Flynn!"

*Flynn laughing*

Flynn always wins mate.


End file.
